


Hired Help

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren hires an alpha to help him through a heat. Things don't go exactly how he planned.





	Hired Help

Eren showed signs of heat. He knew the little things like increased thoughts of sex, sweating at odd intervals and shivers down his spine that were tell-tale signs that his heat was just around the corner.

 

More often than not his coworker Jean had made fun of him for not having an alpha to satisfy him.

 

“Come on dude, get laid. You might even get nicer if you do,” Jean had taunted him, slapping him on the back.

 

Eren had not liked it as much as Jean obviously did. The alpha was sometimes too cocky for his own sake. He had once even suggested, “If you don’t find anyone maybe I can help, hmm?”

 

Eren had opted out of that as fast as he could. He would never turn to Jean for relief.

 

There was somewhere else he could look, though. Which was why he clicked his way to a website heatpartners dot com. First he had to fill out a little survey on what he was looking for. All sorts of little bits they wanted to know. At first he was blushing at the little questions and suggestions. Did he want to include the use of toys? What about age? Did he want someone younger or older? Did he want kinky sex if so what kinks did he have? What about his price range?

 

Eren clicked at the choices he dared to make. He could come back later to later his choices if the search did not provide him with what he wanted.

 

His search brought up top ten alphas that fit what he wanted.

 

The first one was too plain looking so Eren skipped his profile without opening it. The next one was not so bad but he could do better. The third one looked like a creep so Eren moved on. The fourth one made him pause. He was handsome, the most handsome out of any the previous ones.

 

Eren clicked straight away on his profile to see a gorgeous full body image of the alpha. He was shirtless in the picture, standing casually but damn. Eren felt himself blushing when staring at a mere picture. Eren could see himself having a very good heat with this alpha.

 

The only concern was his persona. What if he was a real asshole? No way, he could not be with that look and abs. Too bad there was no picture of the alpha naked. Eren’s blush deepened.

 

What was he thinking!? It was wrong to ogle at a complete stranger this way!

 

But then again he was looking for someone to fuck him.

 

Eren covered his face with his hands.

 

Could he really do this? Hire someone to help him? Eren bit his lip wondering if he was going to be able to afford him. Eren looked at the price the alpha asked for his service. And… the alpha was within his price range just barely.

 

Eren decided to check the other options before making his final decision.

 

He compared all the other remaining choices to the one alpha. He soon knew that he had made his mind when he had first seen him.

 

So Eren clicked himself back to the alpha’s profile to see if he was available during his heat. He saw the calendar option where the whole month was visible at once. He saw that the alpha was indeed available during the time he’d need him. He decided to contact the alpha.

 

For a long moment Eren pondered over what he was supposed to say. Was he suppose to tell the alpha right off the bat what he wanted from him? He almost chickened out but then he typed out a short message and send it.

 

_message sent at: 18.45, 8th of July 2015_

 

_Hi, I’d like to hire you during the 12th to 16th if that is possible?_

 

Eren breathed deeply. He could only wait. If the alpha said yes then they would establish a contract where Eren would pay him upfront the amount he had stated in his profile. Then the alpha would be required to show up at where ever Eren wanted him to and spent the heat with him. The company behind the website would pay Eren back the money if the contract was not fulfilled. Eren could always say no at any time before the second day of his heat.

 

While he waited he looked at the profile picture of the said alpha again. He checked his stats as well while he was at it. “5’3…” Eren said out loud. “He’s shorter than me.” But that was not a problem with those looks.

 

Eren felt like a schoolgirl admiring her crush. “Jesus…” he whispered to himself. Well it was a fact that the alpha was gorgeous. He could not deny that no matter what he tried. He might just as well accept the fact that he was attracted to someone just based on their picture alone.

 

He really hoped the alpha would answer quickly so he could start fantasizing about meeting the guy.

 

It took an half an hour for him to receive a message from the alpha. Eren certainly had _not_ touched himself during that time while thinking of just how the alpha would take him during his heat. Eren felt ashamed for what he had done and dreaded to read the message.

 

_message received 19.16, 8th of July 2015_

 

_I’m free. I’ll be all yours. When ready, fill out the contract. If you have anything to add to it don’t hesitate to send a message._

 

\- _Levi_

 

Eren blushed reading the message. Now he knew the alpha’s name at least. Eren went to read the contract that he was supposed to sign and modify if needed.

 

He filled in the dates he needed the alpha, who he was hiring and how much he was paying. There was a box to fill out if there was something he needed the alpha to bring.

 

Tooltip read: _Fill out in case of unable of getting supplies yourself due to heat._

 

Eren pondered if there was anything he’d need that Levi needed to bring with him. Eren hardly ever spent the heat with anyone. Normally he would spent it with toys at his disposal so he did not need those this time. Besides his own arsenal was enough when he needed it. Not that it satisfied him like an alpha could.

 

Eren found himself thinking about Levi again. “Get your shit together, Jaeger,” he reprimanded himself. Ah, he came up with one thing Levi could bring: condoms. Although Eren was on birth control it was better if they used condoms. Eren had no idea with whom Levi had slept with last and if he was clean or not. Also if Levi bought them himself he would know what size to get. There were quite a few brands of knotting condoms that Eren was not familiar with.

 

Eren typed out what was needed and sent the contract for Levi to approve. Once it had been approved Eren would send out his address to Levi where to show up. Eren would of course have his heat at home. This was his nest and he was not willing to leave it for or during heat.

 

All of this was sort of exciting. Part of him wanted to chat up the alpha, to see who he was and what he was like but he decided against it. He wanted to wait out and see. He liked the mystery. It made everything all more sexy.

 

Eren found himself falling into a daydream again. He had to look at the picture again. Eren wanted to be pounded by that alpha so bad. And his heat was four days away!

 

Eren groaned in frustration. Why did his life had to be like this?

 

* * *

 

“Hi,” said the black-haired alpha standing at his front door.

 

Eren’s mouth went dry when he saw the alpha. His bones were ignited with desire. Oh god damn his heat was making it hard to think straight. “Umm.. come in..” he finally said after closing his eyes for a moment so he could actually speak!

 

“I…” Eren cleared his throat as he turned away, walking back into his apartment. He didn’t dare to look at the adonis who smelled so amazing. The alpha was like a breath of fresh air after experiencing being stuck in a room with stale air.

 

“No need for smalltalk,” Levi helped out by suggesting. “I know the drill.”

 

Eren shivered when hearing the alpha speak. Why he was so weak against this particular alpha? “Yeah..” he agreed, still keeping his back turned towards Levi.

 

“You can go to bed if it will make you feel better,” Levi told him, sounding like he was standing closer.

 

That idea sounded like a really good one.

 

Before Eren could ask Levi told him, “I’ll join you in a second,” by whispering into Eren’s ear.

 

Eren could have purred. He was positive he actually did. He headed to his bedroom quickly, trusting what Levi had said.

 

Eren was lying on the bed when Levi walked in. Eren saw that Levi had taken his coat off and was wearing a white t-shirt with black slacks. That t-shirt was a crime against humanity because it was a little too tight for the alpha. Eren had no doubt that Levi was wearing it on purpose.

 

Eren sighed, letting the hotness in his system lull him into a relaxed state.

 

“Anything you need before we start?” Levi asked pausing by the doorway, not coming any further until Eren came him the okay to do so.

 

“No. I’m fine.”  

 

“Anything specific I need to know?” Levi asked.

 

Eren glanced at the package in Levi’s hand and saw it was the condoms that Eren had requested him to buy. “As long as you keep using those condoms we are fine,” Eren said.

 

“Sure thing.” Levi finally took a few steps into the room. “Just so you know, I’m tested and clean. Just in case something goes wrong you don’t need to panic over that.”

 

Eren felt more secure after hearing that. He was sure he would have panicked if a condom broke and he didn’t know that Levi was clean. There was still a few diseases that could be transmitted even with a condom on so Eren disclosed Levi that he was clean too. “I’m clean too. I haven’t been with anyone in years. I got tested just in case when I thought of this.”

 

Levi nodded that he understood. “Is it okay for me to come over there?” he asked watching as Eren squirmed on the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Eren breathed out. Damn he liked that Levi asked for permission. “You could touch me while you’re at it,” he told the approaching alpha.

 

Levi took his shirt off first, though. Eren groaned at the sight of those delicious abs he had been admiring in the picture. Levi climbed on the bed. Eren reached out just a moment before Levi was within his reach. He ran his hands on those abs and they felt just as wonderful as he had imagined.

 

Levi was just as wonderful elsewhere too. Eren let his hands wander, taking in the perfection that was Levi. “Your pants are on the way,” Eren told him, clawing at the waistband of those said pants.

 

Levi chuckled at the eager omega. He undid his pants and Eren wasted no time sticking his hands in them. He wanted to feel the cock that was going to give him pleasure as soon as possible. Eren wanted to see it quickly too. By default he knew that alpha’s dick was bigger than his. Levi felt rather big in his hand already and he was not even hard yet.

 

“Why are you not hard?” Eren sounded offended as he pulled it out of Levi’s pants.

 

Levi didn’t seem upset being questioned. “I will be hard if you let me scent you,” he told Eren but made no move to do so.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Eren said feeling foolish. He bared his neck for Levi for him to smell his scent gland. Eren’s heat was on but his pheromones were not strong yet. His body was only beginning to lure in an alpha to mate with.

 

Levi leaned in and breathed in the scent of the oil gathering on the sensitive skin over the gland. Levi licked the skin, tasting the oil. He hummed in pleasure as a response.

 

Eren shook, sighing in pleasure. If the skin over his gland was broken he would be bonded but Eren didn’t even think about the fact that Levi could do it. He didn’t feel any threat from Levi.

 

The only thing he felt was Levi’s cock growing hard in his hand. “That’s more like it,” Eren said breathlessly as Levi had moved from licking his gland to kissing his neck. Eren moved his hand on Levi’s cock.

 

Levi’s hand slipped under Eren’s shirt. Levi pulled back to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Eren turned to face him. He didn’t say anything, placing his hand behind Levi’s head, pulling Levi’s lips against his. Eren’s hand faltered its movement when he focused on the kiss. Levi was a great kisser. Plus Levi’s scent was starting to tingle his nose. The potency of it was almost too much. The kiss became messy and Eren started to feel uncomfortable in his jeans.

 

Levi didn’t stop kissing him when Eren wrenched his lips away from his. Levi just moved to kiss his jaw and neck again.

 

“Jesus,” Eren breathed. “Please undress me,” he told Levi.

 

“My name is Levi,” the alpha joked.

 

Eren groaned. “Just get my pants off!”

 

Levi moved away to help Eren strip his clothes off. Levi paused after yanking Eren’s underwear off.

 

Eren’s cock sprang free. He had been hard since Levi arrived. Eren noticed how Levi had frozen. “Is something wrong?” he asked fearing that Levi was disgusted with him.

 

Instead of answering with words, Levi stuck his nose into Eren’s pubic hair and took a deep breath.

 

Eren let out a little squeal of surprise.

 

“So good,” Levi mumbled against the pubic hair.

 

Eren was surprised at Levi’s behaviour.

 

After a few more deep breaths Levi straightened up and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Levi apologised, seemingly embarrassed of what he had done.

 

“No,” Eren shook his head. “It’s okay. That was … kind of sexy,” Eren admitted after giving it a quick thought.

 

Levi helped Eren out of the rest of his clothes. “I don’t usually lose my composure like that. Your slick smells really good.”

 

“Thank you,” Eren said, feeling sexy. “Are you going to lose your mind if I spread my legs?” he asked really wanting to do it just to see what Levi would do.

 

Levi swallowed visibly, looking at Eren his nostrils flaring.

 

Eren was still holding Levi’s cock in his hand and Eren felt it twitch.

 

“I might,” Levi warned him. “Give me a moment.” Levi closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm himself. “We can stop now if you fear that I--”

 

“No,” Eren snapped. “As long as you don’t bite me then I don’t care if you lose control,” Eren told him, not wanting to spend the heat alone.

 

“Alright,” Levi replied. The alpha resumed his exploration of Eren’s body.

 

Levi swirled his tongue on Eren’s left nipple, sucking and kissing the sensitive nub. He handled Eren’s cock with expertise, making the omega mewl at him in hardly concealed desire.

 

But Eren wasn’t in for games. “Fuck me, now!” Eren growled at the alpha, getting more than impatient with the ongoing teasing. When the alpha finally entered him, Eren moaned out loud, letting Levi know that he was finally more than satisfied with the situation.

 

Levi had not encountered such an aggressive omega yet. Eren turned him on like no other. Hell, the omega didn’t even need his delicious pheromones to do that with the aggressiveness he had. Levi knew from that moment on that he wouldn’t have any problems keeping up with Eren during his heat.

 

After four days filled with sex Levi’s contract was ending. For the first time in four days Levi was trying to get up from the bed and leave. He started to gather his clothes near the bed but then Eren stirred and saw Levi putting a shirt on.

 

“No. No. No, don’t go yet!” Eren cried out, clinging to the alpha who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“The time’s up,” Levi stated.

 

Eren panicked. “I’ll pay. I’ll pay for extra!”

 

Levi sighed, considering Eren’s offer for a short moment. “Okay,” he said. “I got the time.”

 

Eren relaxed when hearing that his cuddling with Levi wouldn’t be disturbed anymore. “Thank you,” Eren thanked Levi.

 

* * *

 

The week after his heat his period was supposed to start.

 

_Was._

 

But it didn’t. So Eren waited for it and when a second week had gone by he was starting to broke out in cold sweat.

 

This just couldn’t be true. Eren went to check online if his suspicions were right.

 

_The telltale signs that you are pregnant are that you won’t have a period after heat and a slight discomfort while defecating. Some omegas will experience feeling as if they were suffering from constipation._

 

Eren read the words and realized he had been feeling weird when taking a shit in the past two weeks. He had just thought it was because of having so much sex. When he was alone during a heat, he used toys and he hardly had enough energy to pleasure himself as much as he had with Levi. Having a dick inside him constantly was different from using a dildo and not having enough strength to keep using it all the time.

 

But the website confirmed Eren’s worst fear. It was likely that he was pregnant. But he couldn’t be! They had used condoms and Eren had been on the pill. Despite that he knew that there was 1% chance that he would get pregnant. So of course the universe wanted to screw him over and give him that 1%.

 

Eren quickly went to the heatpartners dot com to see what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He read upon the ToS frantically.

 

_In a case of unexpected pregnancy every party involved must be informed._

 

Nothing else. Eren let out a huge sigh. He was supposed to tell Levi. He was going to. He knew that already but he couldn’t do it until he was 100% sure. He needed to book a doctor’s appointment.

 

But first he needed to read more on the subject of pregnancy. He needed to know when was the best moment to go to see a doctor and when he could take a pregnancy test at home. And if it really turned out that he was pregnant then he’d need to deal with Levi and who knew how that would turn out.

 

So Eren made an appointment with the doctor. Three weeks after his heat he learned that he was indeed pregnant.

 

It was a shock to hear it. The doctor was supportive and telling him to contact him if he needed anything. The doctor had noticed that Eren wasn’t exactly thrilled about the pregnancy.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Eren asked himself when he got home. He was standing in his own living room, not knowing how to proceed.

 

He needed to tell Levi. That was the only thing he knew he had to do but how?

 

How was he supposed to just break the news to an alpha he had been with only five days. Was he even going to keep the baby?

 

Eren didn’t know! He hadn’t meant to give it much of thought until he’d know for sure.

 

Maybe he’d have a talk with Levi first and see what the alpha said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” this time Eren being the one to say it when he opened his front door and saw Levi on the other side. “Come in,” Eren said before Levi could react.

 

Eren fidgeted and wrangled his hands together nervously. “You probably already know why I called you here.”

 

Levi nods which Eren doesn’t see because the omega is looking down at his feet. “I have an idea.”

 

“Before you say anything else,” Eren starts. “I haven’t decided what to do yet. I want to hear what you think.”

 

“You are.. sure?” Levi asked carefully.

 

“Yeah. I checked it over with a doctor. I’m about three weeks along,” Eren said, still not looking at Levi. It had been surprising how fast Levi had responded to his message and came to see him.

 

What Levi said next was not was Eren expected to hear, “We’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“Huh?” Eren finally looked up. “You.. you don’t want me to abort?”

 

“I’ll let you decide,” Levi confirmed. “You hired me for your heat, not to knock you up.”

 

Eren breathed out in relief. “I honestly don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

Levi stepped close to him, touching his arm gently. “Let’s have tea and talk about this,” the alpha said reassuringly, rubbing Eren’s arm softly.

 

Eren smiled and nodded.

 

* * *

**Five years later**

* * *

  


Eren kept an eye on a little girl playing in a sandbox outside their apartment. He was sitting on a bench with Levi. The day was sunny and beautiful. Eren couldn’t help but smile as their daughter kept on playing in the sand.

 

“Do you regret this?” Levi asked, taking his eyes off their daughter to look at Eren. It had been only a week ago that they finally bonded together. The five years had been little rocky but they had eventually given in after being in denial that they had feelings for each other.

 

“Not a second,” Eren said, kissing his mate on the lips unable to stop a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
